berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon/@comment-92.19.75.86-20171228024438
I've got an idea for their proper introductions into the manga and series later on... when guts and his group return after Casca's memories are restored, they land far off elsewhere down the continent due to a storm pushing them off course and they come into an area that is under recent dragon domain = long story short: several dozen dragons attack and challenge Guts as food + prey and after a long bloody battle, the group manage to help cover guts with powerful magic long enough for him to kill the whole group of dragons in a major all rounded fight... but as their about to celebrate their victory = a whole horde of dragons decent upon them from afar with greatly more powerful sized entireties of their race that Guts will never be able to stand a chance against such forces on a near godly level in supernaturalism, but due to Guts bravery of being a worthy opponent that could stand up against their kind with respect... the horde and its leaders decide to spare them and move on due to themselves also having a far greater course elsewhere to be... as they themselves are also fighting a bloody civil war with others of their different abominable kin that are planning on being on Griffith's side and are disturbing the balance of all the different worlds from the astral plains that have merged with the human's world as of recent times. While nearly all the horde heads off, several stay behind due to wanting to join Guts and his group as they share the same enemies and can help each other in getting what they all want combined = helping the dragon armies in the civil war by sealing off most of the dimensional holes in reality to both worlds to restore the balance between all plains, stopping more monsters from entering the world of man, in exchange the dragons after the civil war can bring their full might and other allied fantasy races to take down their greatest threat to themselves and all others = Griffith and his kingdom empire. After some talk between them = their accepted... Guts gets his own named Dragon partner to ride into battle from time to time who is as ruff as he is and the remaining few others will gladly help in protecting and supporting the rest of the group in defence + offence + magic and carrying them quickly from one region to another very quickly when needed. So there are many different dragon types in their race, but are divided based on their elements + traits and backgrounds = fire + water + earth and the rest, including factions of both good and evil on what to do in the certain situations at hand = the abominable ones are pure corrupt evil and want to stand with Griffith... while the more natural + magical and other supernatural ones are now trying to stop them from attempting to do so, while also trying to fix the worlds that have been merged due to past recent events. Inevitably: they have a really major large role changer throughout the remainder of the verse and in the conclusion of the war between both Griffith and Guts as a clash between all godlike entireties collide all around... including their ability in some all powerful individual dragons among them to bypass and stand toe to toe against the god hand and other powerful foes with resilience in being able to kill them up close. Those are my ideas anyway... there's so much more I can offer as addons and such... but I think there should be more divisions between the factions and races rather than it being all one sided mostly evil like the earlier arcs before now recent, and bring out more good and moral grey areas of them separately interacting in this universe = it could make the whole story + arcs even better than they are now and lead to something even more interesting later down the lines by the time of its late days before the final chapters... something even greater could show up that may turn the whole verse upside down on its heels by its full conclusion and may give us an acceptable conclusion of this long going universe.